The present invention relates to a paper sheet storing and releasing apparatus which handles paper sheets such as bills and checks, and more particularly to a paper sheet storing and releasing device adopting a method which stores paper sheets by winding the paper sheets together with a tape around a wheel and feeds the paper sheets by rewinding the tape wound around the wheel.
There has been known a paper sheet storing and releasing apparatus in which paper sheets are stored by connecting both ends of a tape to a wheel and a reel and by winding the tape in a state that the paper sheets are sandwiched between the wheel and the tape and the paper sheets are fed by rewinding the tape to the reel so as to release the tape from the wheel. This type of apparatus has the simple constitution and hence, the apparatus can be miniaturized and manufactured at a low cost whereby the apparatus has been put into practice as a cash automatic dispenser (ATM) and the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 10 (1998)-181972 discloses a technique which, to easily and accurately obtain a transport speed at the time of winding or rewinding a tape, calculates the speed of the tape by calculating a diameter of a drum based on the number of rotation of the drum or by calculating the diameter of the drum based on the number of sheets of bills which are stored on a periphery of the drum.
This type of paper sheet storing and releasing apparatus is housed in a housing of an automatic teller machine (hereinafter referred to as ATM) and the like. There exists a possibility that dust infiltrates into the ATM through a ventilation port or slits of the housing which are formed for lowering the temperature elevation in the inside of the housing. Further, there exists a possibility that dust adheres to bills which a user casts into the ATM and the dust infiltrates into the ATM. When the dust which infiltrates into the ATM adheres to the tape, a member such as a scraper, a roller and the like which comes into contact with the tape collects the dust on the tape and hence, there exists a possibility that the dust which are collected at a position where the tape winding operation or the rewinding operation is finished may be stacked on the tape.
The dust which remains on the tape forms stepped portions on a surface of the tape at the time of winding or rewinding the tape and are brought into contact with the scraper or the roller whereby the tape is liable to be easily damaged locally.